A past love
by DaRkS-AnGeLs
Summary: Maria Léoni, fille inconnu de Sirius Black et de Justine Léoni, remonte le temps afin de connaître son père. Dans ce passé sombre, elle va faire la connaissance de son professeur de potion, Severus Rogue. Là, commencement d’une grande histoire d’amour …


A past love …

Disclamer : Rien à nous tout à J.K. Rowling…

Résumé : Maria Léoni, fille inconnu de Sirius Black et de Justine Léoni, remonte le temps afin de connaître son père. Dans ce passé sombre, elle va faire la connaissance de son professeur de potion, Severus Rogue. Là, commencement d'une grande histoire d'amour …

BlaBla de DarkMione : Hi everybody ! Ici, Dark-Mione ! On a fait une fic en commun, parce que moi, Dark , avait pas le courage de la faire seule et en plus je l'adore ma Saphir . Je vais quand même la laisser marquer un ptit mot !! Sinon bonne fic !

Blabla de Saphir : Salut tout le monde ! Alors voilà ma DarkMione et moi avons créer cette fic toute les deux, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Je remercie ma DarkMione d'avoir tenté avec moi cette aventure ! Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Prologue :

Maria Léoni, Serpentarde de 7 ème, flânait en cours de potion. Elle posa les yeux sur son professeur, Severus Rogue, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que, d'après une rumeur, quelqu'un s'était marié avec un être aussi méprisable. Malgré qu'il soit le directeur de sa maison, elle ne l'appréciait pas vraiment. Lui, au contraire, semblait beaucoup l'aimer, ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle se retourna, Dennis Crevey la fixait encore et inlassablement. C'est vrai qu'elle était jolie avec ses 1 m 75 et 49 kilos, mais ce n'était pas une raison. Il avait même osé lui écrit une lettre lui disant combien ses yeux

noirs était magnifiques, qu'il aimerait passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs et ondulés, qu'il souhaitait plus que tout la prendre dans ses bras et couvrir sa bouche de baisers. Enfin, vous voyez le genre de bêtises … Maria le trouvait désespérant, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à cette « crevette », comme tout le monde l'appelait, son père, dont elle ne connaissait que le nom, était beaucoup plus important. Sirius Black, combien de fois c'était-elle répétée ses mots ? La chose qu'elle voulait le plus, c'était rencontrer son père, elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour le voir. A peine avait-elle pensé cela que ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer et son nez a piqué vers la table.

°_ Non, Maria ! Tu n'as pas le droit de t'endormir ! Surtout que tu es en cours avec Rogue ! MARIA RESISTE !_

Même avec toute la volonté qu'elle possédait, Dieu sait qu'elle en avait beaucoup, elle n'arriva pas à surmonter cette vague de fatigue. Elle s'effondra enfin sur sa table, la dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut le cri de son professeur de potion.

-Maria !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Maria cligna des paupières, elle avait un mal de crâne affreux et était affalée sur une table. Elle déglutit difficilement.

°_Mon Dieu, j'ai dormit pendant combien de temps ? Rogue va être furieux !_

Elle tourna la tête de tout côté. Elle se trouvait dans la salle de potion, sans aucun doute, mais le décor avait totalement changé. La pièce semblait avoir rajeunit de plusieurs dizaines d'année.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce cirque ? Grogna la jeune fille.

Elle se leva en chancelant, se dirigea vers la porte du cachot. Au même moment, un élève de son âge marchait pour franchir cette fameuse porte. Il avait un gros livre devant lui et ne voyait rien. La collision fut inévitable. Maria et l'élève se rentrèrent dedans. Le jeune homme, grand et mince, avait des cheveux noirs comme le plumage d'un corbeau, des yeux sombres, et un teint cireux, comme couvert de craie. Il portait l'uniforme de Serpentard, comme Maria qui fronça les sourcils.

_°J'ai déjà vu ce visage quelque part …_

Le jeune homme sortit le nez de son livre et lança d'une voix mauvaise à la jeune fille :

- Tu ne pouvais pas regarder où tu mettais les pieds ? D'ailleurs, dit t'il, d'où tu sort ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le coin ! Tu dois être en septième année ?

- Oui, je m'appelle Maria Léoni, et je ne t'es jamais vu non plus, quel est ton nom ?

Le jeune prit un air important :

- Je me nomme Séverus Rogue.

Maria eut un hoquet de surprise et chancela.

- C'est une blague ? Rétorqua t'elle, pâle comme un linge.

- Pas du tout, quelque chose te gênerait-il dans mon nom ? répondit le jeune homme, vexé

° _C'est impossible, c'est une blague, il ne peut pas être Rogue, le jeune homme que j'ai en face des yeux a mon âge ! C'est un mauvais rêve et je vais me réveillez ! Voilà c'est ça je vais me réveillez, ce n'est pas grave_.

- Hé oh sa va ? Tu es toute pâle ! Tu vas quand même pas tomber dans les pommes ? s'exclama Rogue.

Maria pencha la tête. Sur la couverture du livre que le jeune homme tenait, figurait en grosse lettre : Propriétaire du livre : SEVERUS ROGUE.

- C'est impossible, gémit-elle, les yeux exorbités, c'est totalement impossible ! Il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore !

Elle poussa Rogue du coude (celui-ci poussa une exclamation de surprise) et se lança à l'assaut du bureau du directeur.

Heureusement pour elle, l'ancien Poudlard ressemblait exactement à celui de son époque.

Elle grimpa de nombreux escaliers, et se retrouva face-à-face avec le professeur McGonagall. Maria fut plus que surprise

° _Mais… elle est vachement jeune ! C'est quoi ce merdier ? J'ai remontée le temps ou quoi ? _

- Vous chercher quelque chose, Miss euh… Miss ? Questionna McGonagall.

- Miss Léoni, répondit Maria, euh … Et bien, en fait je dois parler au Professeur Albus Dumbledore, c'est vraiment très urgent !

McGonagall la fixa intensément derrière ses lunettes à monture d'écailles : cette gamine, qu'entre parenthèse, elle n'avait jamais vu, semblait tétanisé par la peur et la surprise.

L'animagus soupira :

- C'est vraiment urgent ? Vous ne pouvez pas m'en parlez à moi ?

- C'est… c'est impossible, je dois absolument parler… au professeur Dumbledore ! S'il vous plait c'est urgent !

- Très bien Miss Léoni, le mot de passe est Espoir ! répondit la femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

Maria ne prit même pas le temps de remercier le professeur et fit le plus beau sprint que Poudlard est jamais connu. Heureusement, aucun élève ne se promenait dans le château car ils auraient été étonnés de voir une fille courir dans les couloirs comme si elle avait Vous-savez-qui aux fesses et qui, de plus, est inconnu à leur répertoire. Enfin, Maria vit la statue, elle s'arrêta dans un long dérapage et cria « Espoir ». Elle grimpa 4 à 4 les escaliers et frappa à la porte massive qui s'élevait devant elle. Un « entrez » sonore retentit, elle ouvrit la porte et se jeta pratiquement sur le directeur qui, à ses yeux, était vraiment trop jeune.

Professeur ! Aidez moi ! Pouvait-vous me dire en quelle année nous sommes ?

Question existentielle Miss je comprends … Nous sommes en 1981.

Maria eu l'impression de s'être pris une baffe.

-Ce qui fait … que j'ai remonté le temps, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Le professeur Dumbledore la fixa avec étonnement :

-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer la raison de cette panique ? Mais d'ailleurs, je ne vous ai jamais vu à Poudlard, j'ai une bonne mémoire en ce qui concerne les élèves, dit 'il en souriant.

Maria tremblait de tous ces membres et murmurait pour elle-même : « C'est impossible, totalement impossible… »

Le professeur Dumbledore, devant son malaise, lui proposa de s'asseoir et de lui expliquer d'où elle venait.

Maria s'assit doucement, soupira plusieurs fois et commença d'une voix mal assurée :

-Je ne comprends pas moi-même, mais je vais tâcher d'être clair. Alors voilà… je me trouvais en cours de potion à Poudlard, en 1999 (elle insista plusieurs fois sur cette date) avec le professeur Rogue (Dumbledore poussa une exclamation de surprise, et l'encouragea à continuer), et ben euh je me suis endormie, avoua t'elle, honteuse.

-Je vois, continuer s'il vous plait, répondit Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils

-Et euh ben je me suis sentie flotter, et je me suis réveiller là, dans la salle de potion, mais à votre époque. Ca peut paraître incroyable, mais pourtant c'est la vérité et je n'y comprends rien du tout !

Dumbledore s'appuya pensivement sur le dossier de sa chaise doublé de velours. Il fronça les sourcils et se gratta la barbe avec application, puis il prit la parole :

-Ce que vous me racontez là me paraît irréalisable, surtout si vous n'avez pas fait usage de la magie, mais il existe un lien assez fort que de très rares personnes possèdent. C'est un lien ancestrale qui nous vient des Elfes, vous avez entendu parler de ce peuple je pense ?

Maria hocha la tête.

-C'est un lien affectif, qui ne permet qu'à de très rares personnes de pouvoir remonter dans le passé pour voir un parent proche, en général décédé ou dont on a aucune nouvelle depuis longtemps. C'est un très beau lien d'amour qui unit certaines personnes. Avez-vous pensez à quelqu'un en particulier avant de vous endormir ?

-Oui, j'ai pensé à mon père de toutes mes forces, déglutit Maria.

-Quel est son nom, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

-Sirius Black.

Dumbledore bondit comme un fauve hors de son fauteuil et fit sursauter Maria, déjà très nerveuse. Malgré son âge avancé, il conservait une forme Olympique. Il s'avança vers Maria :

-Vous êtes vraiment sûr ?

-Oui, certaine !

-Et votre mère ?

-Justine Léoni, répondit nerveusement Maria.

Dumbledore la regarda avec des yeux ronds, visiblement assez étonné, puis il attrapa sa baguette magique, murmura un sort à mi-voix, et un son de clochette retentit. Quelques minutes après, McGonagall entra dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

-Vous vouliez me voir Dumbledore ?

- Oui. Minerva, la jeune fille qui est devant moi n'est autre que la fille de Sirius Black et de Justine Léoni !

McGonagall semblait hésiter entre tomber par terre morte de rire et ouvrir grand la bouche … Elle opta pour la seconde solutions, c'est-à-dire, faire une face de poisson. Dumbledore afficha son célèbre sourire en coin.

Allons Minerva, ne faîte pas cette tête là. J'avoue que moi aussi je fus … choqué d'apprendre ceci. Ecoutons donc ce que cette jeune fille à a dire.

Maria résuma ce qui c'était passé au professeur McGonagall. Au moment où elle finissait de parler de Rogue, le professeur Dumbledore l'interrompit :

Vous avez révélez votre véritable nom à Severus Rogue !

Euh … Oui.

Oh mon Dieu …

Le directeur se leva en trombe et couru hors de son bureau, laissant Maria perplexe.

°_ McGo semble aussi étonnée que moi. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien prendre au vieux fou ?_

Ce n'est pas que rester avec vous me dérange, Miss Léoni, mais j'ai des devoirs à corriger, sur ce … annonça McGo en se dirigeant vers la porte et en brisant le silence qui s'était installé sur la salle.

Maria était à présent seule. Seule dans ce bureau comme dans cet univers qui n'était pas le sien. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Il lui paru qu'elle avait passé 2 heures dans ce bureau quand Dumbledore revint enfin.

Bien Miss, le problème Severus est réglé. Maintenant parlons de votre insertion dans l'école. Je pense que pour votre apparence il n'y a aucun problème. Par contre, vous allez devoir changer de nom. J'avais pensé à Timestone, cela vous va-t-il Maria ?

C'est parfait professeur.

Le dîner est dans 1 heure, vous y serez répartit. Pendant ce temps vous resterez ici.

Dumbledore se dirigea vers la porte, avant de s'arrêter et de lui dire sans se retourner.

Je ne sais pas si vous allez pouvoir retourner dans votre présent Miss. Mais sachez que tant que vous serez ici, dans ce temps, vous devez dire à tout le monde que vous venez de Salem en Amérique.

Après cette phrase au début bien mystérieux, le sage homme sortit de la salle.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Maria était à la porte de la Grande Salle à attendre que Dumbledore annonce son arrivé à Poudlard. Son ventre la tiraillait, elle avait une fin de loup. Enfin, le vieux fou, comme elle aimait l'appeler, lui demanda d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit. Tout le monde avait les yeux posés sur elle, Maria était légèrement mal à l'aise. Elle s'avança, toujours fixer par les élèves, mais elle, elle regardait un point invisible juste au dessus de l'épaule du directeur. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret toujours décider à ne pas regarder ses condisciples. La voix du choixpeau résonna dans sa tête.

« Hum … Je vois la volonté de faire tes preuves, de la ruse … Ou irai tu le mieux … »

Soudain, le choixpeau cria un « Serpentard » bien sonore qui résonna dans toute la salle. Mais la table des concernés n'a pas esquissé un mouvement, n'a même pas applaudit, elle s'est juste contenté de la regarder avec un profond mépris.

Je demanderais à Severus Rogue, en tant que préfet de Serpentard, de bien vouloir s'occuper de notre nouvelle venue, demanda Dumbledore.

Avec plaisir, professeur, répondit Severus, d'un air important.

Maria c'était déjà levé et avait rejoins sa table. Bizarrement, Severus était isolé à un coin de la table. Il lui fit signe de le rejoindre, ce que Maria exécuta, peu sûr d'elle. Cette année allait être très différente des autres …

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

DarkMione : Ouaich Ouaich ! Fini le premier chapitre  ! Merci de nous laisser une petite review ! BiZoUxXxXxX On VoUs AiMe !

Saphir : et voilà on a fait du beau boulot si vous pouviez nous dire un mot pour nous encourager, ça serait vraiment super cool ! gros bisous à tout on vous aime


End file.
